


We're Working So Hard, Let's See How Much Farther We Get .

by Knubbins



Series: The Tale of a Rather Good Friendship [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knubbins/pseuds/Knubbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to finally tell Somone about his relationship with Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's See If We Can Make It On Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long, I've been having a bad time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides to tell somone of him and Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry It's been forever ice fallen on a tough time.

Stiles P.O.V

"So , let me get this straight. You two have been running around having sex and shit for how long?" Lydia said, with her usual snarky tone that brougt the slightest tinge of annoyance to Stiles ears. "About three months now, I think." Stiles said energetically, but also very nerveously. He wonders why he is so happy for him to tell someone about his boyfriend. God! He loved the way the word boyfriend just felt coming off his tounge and out of his mouth. He loves the way it feels as it slips past his lips, it makes him feel like he is the most important person in the world. Like he's needed. "Someone owes me 200 bucks." Lydia attempted to say under her breath. Some how Stiles managed to hear that. Stiles was beyond offended did Lydia bet with somone over him? And what about? "Who owes you what? Did you bet on me?" Stiles thought for a minute or so.  
"Why would you bet on me' did I do something wrong?"  
"Does that matter? I get money and you got a crazy werewolf fuck buddy."Lydia said as rude as ever. Stiles thought she was probably happy being able to profit off of him. Stiles just now thought to ask on what did the short she beast bet.  
"So why'd you bet on me, and what about. Like did I win?"  
"I wanted to see if you would turn out gay, and a person owes me $200." Lydia paused for a short moment.  
"So in a way yes, you did win. We both did. You won love and romance and I won two hundred bucks." Lydia said as best she could, trying to not sound snooty or snobbish. Even though those are her first languages before English and Banshii. Does Banshii count as a language? Never mind that.  
"Who'd you bet on me with? Was it Isaac or someone? I swear to God he hates me." Stiles immediately began to start a mental list of all the people who would bet on him for their own selfish needs. While Stiles was making this list Lydia chimes in with a clack of her heels as she walks away.  
"It's none of your concern. Just be happy you know at all." She said as she turned her head and smirked slyly at him.  
\- Later sometime -

Scotts P.O.V  
"Hey, babe!" Scott called out endearingly, he didn't have to worry about hiding it for now. Scott was well aware that Stiles'dad was working a long shift a d probably wouldn't be home for a while. Therefore he feels as if he shall hunt for his mate to show him how much he has missed him. He begins to check for Stiles hoping he won't have to do much. Kitchen is a no go, his room is also a negative. Atleast until he hears the shower being cut off. Wait. Why hadn't he heard the shower? Well it doesn't matter. He decides to hide. 'So now we wait...' Scott thinks tk himself. He's concealed himself on the floor on the side of Stiles' bed. He hears the door open, he can hear drops of water hitting the ground below his mate, with each step. Stiles is nearing the bed a d Scott can hear the towel dropping and pooling around the area Stiles is in. Scott peeks above the horizon which is Stiles' bed. 'Good.' He thinks to himself silently. 'He's facing away from me...' He quietly stalks over to Stiles after emerging from his hiding place. Now he's made it behind Stiles and scares the shit out of him when he kisses the back of Stiles' neck.  
"HOLY FUCK!" Stiles screams out trying to get away. Naked. He almost fell over the chair to his immediate left. Stiles looks extremely pissed off when he turns around which slightly scares Scott, but he can't be afraid when stiles looks like a wet cat. His hair is towel dried, but only to the point where the dripping isn't a big problem.  
"Hey babe, i'm sorry. I didn't think you would get that scared."

Stiles P.O.V  
"Sorry?! I could have died, you could have been some murderer our Something. Let alone the basic rape thing that was going on with you just kissing my neck out of no where!" Stiles was still pissed off as Scott was laughing at him. He was so mad he hadn't even noticed he wasn't clothed till He saw Scotts dick starting to press  
through his jeans, while Scott wad starting at Stiles. He was searching over every inch of Stiles body which made Stiles slightly uncomfortable, but turned on at the same time. Soon enough he felt Scotts weight press against hin as their lips were together. Stiles felt breathless, and Scotts weight was bringing him down, but he felt light as air. He felt as if in this moment nothing mattered it just felt infinite, that was until the kiss was broken. Stiles head was still clouded as his infinity came to a close. As he looked around he saw Scott starting to undress himself. Scott was obviously turned on, he was rubbing all over his body kneading his growing erection with his palm as he stripped in front of Stiles. Stiles' eyes were wide with an astonishing veiw as he was holding back the urge to rip off the last artical of clothing. He could practically taste Scott on his tounge. Stiles hears the snap of Scotts waistband. It was just mocking him. He wanted to not be the only one naked, he wanted both of their bodies to clash together and with this thought he moved toward Scott and pressed up against him and started to kiss him everywhere moving from the collar bone to the waistband of his boxers.

Scott's P.O.V  
Fuck butterflies they have nothing on Stiles, the kisses feel like a Pheonix a heat just burning through him just burning him up he needs something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fav, kudos or whatever to show I should keep writing.


	2. Don't Let Them In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens and things begin expanding for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is going to be a short read.

Scott's body feels entirely too hot. He lives tbe way the burning sensations feel the more fround Stiles covers, he's enjoying the faint grinding that Stiles is doing against him. He didn't even notice it when he had started grinding back against Stilez with all he has. Scott can feel himself being pushed toward the bed and soon enough he felt it hit the back of his knee. He allowed Stiles to push him down onto the bed, shortly after Stiles was in his knees trailing down towards Scott's waist band with light kisses, and some form of licking. Scott didn't really care, because it felt amazing. Stiles started to mouth at Scotts dick and if thqt didn't mqke Scott wqnt to hurry up and get to the fucking nothing else would. Scott made various moaning and groaning noises as Stiles continued to toy with him. Scott felt hot still, he felt slightly inpatient and countless other things and emotions were clouding his mind. Scott was basically writhing under him and even more so when Stiles pulled back his waist band. Cold air hit just for a moment until Stiles took all he could in his mouth. For awhile Scott was making noises loud enough for the whole town to hear, all while panting Stiles name in betwsen breaths. Scott feels a sense of loss when Stiles retreats and he hears the wet 'pop' as he does. Scott decides to lazily jerk himself until Stiles comes back with lube.  
"Hands off." Stiles swats Scott away from his own dick. He then pours the slightest bit to much lube into his hands, rubs it together, and starts to coat Scotts dick in it along with a slight bit to himself.  
"Dude, that feels awesome." Scott starts to talk after a while of thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Stiles P.O.V  
"I bet it does, after all I am the one doing it." Stiles said feeling the slightest bit high and mighty after earning a compliment.  
"I guarantee this going to be 100% better, though." He said as he lifted himself up and above Scotts dick and began to slowly lower himself down onto it. Once Scott was fully seated inside of him he began to to move and both boys made noises of full blown pleasure.  
"Can you move, please. I don't think I'd be able to handle it myself." Stiles says, stifling back a moan. When he feels Scott start to move it was slow at first but it surely sped up and Stiles couldn't help the noises he was making. The house filled with moans, 'ah's and 'oh's. It feels intense on Stiles part. He feels like he's on cloud nine. And he also feels full of himself mentally praising the grunts coming from Scott as they both exchange names through muffeled pants into eqch others skin as Stiles allows himself to fqll onto Scott. Both boys are sweat slick as their bodies rub with eqch form of contact between Scotts hips and Stiles' ass. The priblem with going through ecstasy is you cant help but to ignore everything around you. Neither boy noticed the foot steps of Stiles' dad coming up the stqirs and near the room. And the worst part is neither of them remebered to lock the door.  
"Stiles what the fuck is going on in there are you watching-" The sheriff was cut off by seeing his son being fucked by his best friend.  
"HOLY SHIT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Stiles screamed his face bright pink as his dad is just staring at him with someone else inside of him.  
"I'll just be going, then." The sheriff basically ran out of the house.  
Stiles began to clothe himself after he slipped off of a extremely dead looking Scott.  
"I can explain!" Stiles began as he ran after his dad.


	3. Sorry, I'm Not As Sorry As I Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME STUFF WENT DOWN
> 
> But on another note they both feel guilty and slightly afraid.

STILES  
Stiles is probably still blushing, he feels extremely embarrassed, he feels as if he could die in this moment. All this because his dad caught him with his bestfriends cock up his ass. Stiles is thinking who managed to forget to lock the door and how couldn't Scott hear Stiles' dad nearing the room.   
All of these questions racing through his brain, though these same questions seem to be rippjng through his very being, because he knows this could have been avoided. He feels like if this could have been avoided that his dad wouldn't find him disgusting.  
The worst part being he forgot to put on boxers and he's wearing Scott's skinny jeans. He didn't understand how Scott had room in here for his enormous- wait isn't thinking like that the reason this is even happening- Stiles start to mentally curse himself and decided after contemplating if allowing Derek to rip his throat out is still an option, that he would acctually go to look for his dad.   
And with that he's off to the police station, where his dad escapes his problems. With other peoples problems.

SCOTT

Scott was in a stage of extreme shock still naked in Stiles' bed. He had just been caught having sex by his boyfriend's dad. The Sheriff. He doesn't know how he didn't hear it, he should have sensed the presence of somone nearing him, but he didn't. Now he's naked and Stiles is chasing after his dad to try to explain this whole ordeal. 

Scott feels as if this is his fault. He shouldn't have gone mute to the world beyond Stiles. He should have noticed. Now Stiles will probably hate him now. And now he can't even show his face near the sheriff without the fear of being shot. It probablg wouldn't kill him but it would hurt him emotionally seeing he was no longer accepted by The Sheriff.

Scott was also curious to the whereabouts of his jeqns. He didn't see then anywhere so he just put his boxers back on took Stiles' too baggy jeans and wrote a note. 

'Sorry, Stiles. This is my fault, I should have noticed your dad coking and I'm probably the one who forgot to lock the door. I understand if you hate me and I am sorry. I'm leaving. I'll talk later. Bye, Stiles. I love you.'

And with that he was out the door heading to a place that he'd find out about when he got there.

STILES

Stiles has gotten to his dads office, to see him sitting there head in his hands. Probably mortified with his seemingly innocent child. Stiles face is still red. "Dad. I'm sorry that you know, saw that. I think now os the time to tell you I'm gay. Well at least if you didn't assume by the thing that happened back at the house. And I also understand if you dislike me now. Y'know with the not ever giving you grankids and being gay and stuff." Stiles was rambling and was finally cut off when the sherrif spoke.

"Stiles,..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> If you thought it was killer, and would enjoy more chapters from this work do your best to support, fav, comment, subscribe, bookmark, and give kudos
> 
> Knubbins loves you, you little Maniacs


	4. If I Could Trade Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and his dad talk. Stiles cries. Scott runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, I literally just wrote this because I've neglected you guy's for a long time inplace of an every saturday schedule. I'm really sorry.

STILES  
"I don't hate you or anything like that...Just...Put a sock on the door at least." His fathers words, though not very funny, did atleast lift some tension. "But in all seriousness, I kind of assumed you were going down that path..and..if I had to catch you with anyone I'm glad it's Scott. And although I you may feel as if you won't be accepted or that I will hate you..." Stiles felt conflicted by the words spoken to him, he felt overjoyed, scared and sorry for leaving Scott behind.   
This would have been a lot easier to go through with his boyfriend? Mate? Just his Scott in general. He wanted to cry, just shed every tear possible. For reasons he can't explain, or bring himself to try to explain. He's just... He feels like a bomb. A bomb in a alabaster shell, dotted with moles, that's burning bright crimson. Like he could have exploded. Like his situation was so pernicious. He felt like he was just making things crumble away in the moment.   
"...And I do love you,-Stiles hadn't realized his father was still speaking-no matter your choices, no matter who you love. You're my son and you'll never be shamed for something so. . stupid. You and I are the Stillinski duo. We solve cases together. We laugh and we fight.. but... just because you like men doesn't mean anything. You are a form of evolution for the Stilinski bloodline. You may be different, but I love you."

Stiles is so happy with his father's words and being accepted, and he hadn't even noticed that he'd started to cry along the way. And soon enough he stopped, and he smiled. He smiled his big goofy smile. A smile he hadnt seen since he and Scott started dating. He loved his father and was even happier that he was loved no less than he was before. Stiles made his way to the sheriff and he hugged him. Stiles started tk cry again, and he didn't care that he was staining his fathers clothing with his tears, or that he was surprisingly loud when he cried.

SCOTT  
Scott was in a state of panic apposed to Stiles happy moment with his father. He thought he probably ruined everything, and that everything was his fault. He feels that if Stiles' dad hates Stiles it's his fault. He continued to run trying to stop replaying the scene going on in his head. Scott was running through the woods, focusing in anything and everything to get his mind of Stiles. He noticed a particularly sickening smell of some animal that died somewhere throughout the woods. He noticed how thick the air felt and how dark it was getting. He had been running for a long time, but not at max speed. He wanted to waste time. He ran past tree after tree, feeling leaves crunch under his shoes, hearing the sound of snapping twigs and his heavy breathing. After what seemed like an eternity he seemed to stop at the one place out here.

The Hale House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> If you thought it was killer, and would enjoy more chapters from this work do your best to support, fav, comment, subscribe, bookmark, and give kudos
> 
> Knubbins loves you, you little Maniacs


	5. Emotionally Unprepared for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Derek, just talk. Mainly Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short. I need someone to keep me updating  
> if you want to be my friend go to  
> oxycontin-genocide.tumblr.com
> 
> oxy-genocide on snapchat
> 
> email malik_r_j@yahoo.com

Scott  
He stopped in front of the Hale house. Why? He himself doesn't know, he was running after he basically ruined his mates life. He ran directly to Derek's house. And soon after contemplation of his current situation with Stiles he figured he could use a long talk and maybe a couple of tears.  
Scott finally brought himself to the front door and to his anguish Derek was home and opened the door. "What's wrong with you?" He says to Scott, noting the obvious look of sadness, sorrow, and suck.  
"I'm sad."  
"That's more than obvious, what happened to you? You look like a kicked puppy." Derek evaluates Scott, and notices he looks so... Thrown together? He doesn't seem right, he's seen Scott sad. Yeah he's seen Scott sad, he's mad Scott mad, sad, happy, and various other things. But he's never seen him this so... Worn.  
Derek invites him in and they begin to talk. Scott talks about the relationship between Stiles and himself, how long its been going on, how he feels he ruined it, and, uh, how he ruined it by forgetting about locking the door. He was happiest when he talked about the little things like hanging out, or going on discreet dates to things like movies. He had his downfall at the parts that led up to the total suck.  
He doesn't notice it until he's finished explaining his situation and crying, but Derek looks kind of angry, like not his normal grumpy face, genuine anger. He wonders why, but he has to head home. It's later then he expected and his mom is probably worried. He's out of the door and in the process of heading home when he hears a loud shattering noise from inside the house, he decides to leave it be. Derek can handle himself, he assumes at the most.  
While he's walking he thinks about talking to Stiles after school, and maybe apologizing again. He hopes Stiles will still love him, he doesn't know what he'd do if he lost Stiles.  
Before he knows it he's back home, and greeted by an angry momma McCall.  
Today really fucking sucks.  
Tomorrow will be better, he hopes it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story is probably shit.
> 
> You know what to do, kudos, fave, sub or comment if you like.
> 
> Knubbins loves you, my little Maniacs.


End file.
